The principal objective of the research is to determine the redox chemistries of some heteropolyoxo- and oxofluoro- metalate anions that have been shown to be effective in vitro antiviral agents. It is believed that there are three main reasons why heteropoly anions are effective antiviral agents: ionic size and shape, electron transfer and storage properties, and composition. The reduction potentials of these anions are determined by recording the cyclic voltammograms of these anions in aqueous solutions of different pH values'. Distorted Dawson structure anions with the general formula [X+XW17056F6NaH4]-(l I -X) have been prepared, characterized, and the antiviral activity has been determined, where X = Co+2, Co+3, Cu+, Cu+2, Zn+2, Mn+2, Mn+3, Mg+2, Fe+2, and Fe+3. The study also includes the preparation, characterization and the determination of the antiviral activities of analogous anions where X = Ga+3, In+3, A1+3, and Sc+3. This appears to be feasible because of comparable ionic sizes. The study also includes some heteropoly anions that have the Keggin structure or a distorted Keggin structure. We also isolate the reduced products, "Heteropoly Blues", which result from electrolysis at constant potential. These new products are tested for their antiviral activity. We areconvinced that the ongoing study will help determine if the redox properties are the most influential in making an effective antiviral agent, and ultimately will help determine the mechanism by which these anions effectively combat the viral agents. This, in turn, will help us tailor an antiviral agent and test only those compounds with appropriate chemical properties.